


Requiem

by bandedbulbussnarfblat



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Goddess Julia Wicker, M/M, Quentin Coldwater Lives, quentin comes back from the dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandedbulbussnarfblat/pseuds/bandedbulbussnarfblat
Summary: Hades gestured for Julia to take a seat.  “My wife wanted you to have a choice, a choice that was taken from you. I'm here to give it back.”Goddess Julia works out a deal to bring Quentin back to life, but there's a catch.  He only has 3 days to find and kiss his true love, or he'll return to the Underworld.  And he has to do it all without his voice.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater & Julia Wicker, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by The Little Mermaid, my favorite movie of all time. Queliot is the end game, but we have to deal with some Qualice first. I didn't tag that, as it's mostly over before it's begun. And also Alice gets to leave with some dignity, because I love her. This fic probably won't be very long, as it takes place over 3 days. I've tagged it M just because talk of Quentin's death will be pretty dark and may get into how he thought it was possibly a suicide. To be safe, I decide to make it an M.

It was a well-organized office they were in, a large desk and comfortable leather chairs in front of it, a wool rug on the floor, file cabinets lining the wall. It was all shades of earthy, neutral colors. White roses sat in a vase on a corner table, the only living thing Julia had seen down here besides herself.

And why would the office of Hades have anything living? He was the god of the dead.

“I'm not sure why you called.”

Hades gestured for her to take a seat. He lit a fancy looking cigar and inhaled and exhaled before speaking. “My wife wanted you to have a choice, a choice that was taken from you. I'm here to give it back.”

Julia felt her heart race. It'd only been days since Quentin's death, days since she regained magic from the pain of that loss. Days since she decided she'd find some way to bring him back, and here one was. “You want to make me a goddess?”

“My wife is dead. Those fools Ember and Umber are dead. Bacchus is dead. We've got a shortage of living gods.” Hades spoke in a no nonsense kind of way, a simple stating of facts. “My wife liked you. I think she'd like you to take her place.”

Julia frowned and shifted in the seat. “Would that mean I'd have to spend three months in the Underworld with you every year?”

Hades laughed. “Humans are always getting the story wrong. My wife could come and go as she pleased. Her mother never approved of us, started some nasty rumors.”

“Oh.”

Hades looked at her over his lit cigar. “So, what's your decision? Do you want to be a goddess or not?”

“Yes,” Julia said, barely more than a breath. “More than anything.”

Hades snapped his fingers. All at once, Julia felt something warm blossom in her chest. She felt powerful and free, it wasn't like having magic, it was like _being_ magic.

“What's your first act as a new goddess?”

This was the moment she was waiting for. “I want to bring back Q.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you think, but like always, no pressure to comment


End file.
